1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, an imaging control method and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a head-mounted imaging apparatus that is worn on the head of a photographer, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2013-247639.
By wearing the head-mounted imaging apparatus, the photographer can record a moving image of a subject in a viewing angle in his or her eye direction, or in other words, a moving image of his or her view itself without holding the imaging apparatus. Also, there has been proposed a technique in which short videos are captured at predetermined time intervals (interval shooting), and combined into one so as to be video content.